


Of Beans and Men

by lachoy



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hanekoma is giving Joshua the silent treatment, Joshua is growing more and more angry about this, and Neku just really doesn't want to die again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beans and Men

When Neku went to see Mr. Hanekoma that day, he wasn't too surprised to see Joshua there. Joshua often visited his Producer. But what did surprise Neku was the tense atmosphere and Joshua staring at Mr. Hanekoma with a petulant pout.

Neku felt like maybe he shouldn't really disturb them and was ready to back out of the store, but Mr. Hanekoma saw him before it was too late. A friendly smile on the man's lips, he raised a hand. “Hey there, Phones.”

Joshua looked back to Neku, not surprised to see him there and he sighed. “Oh, you say hello to him but I still get the silent treatment?” Mr. Hanekoma didn't say a word to him and Joshua's frown deepened. “It's been two days. Give it up.”

But it was like Joshua didn't exist because Mr. Hanekoma only went about getting Neku his order, who wasn't sure if he should really get into the middle of this. After being shot to death twice because of getting involved with whatever Joshua was doing, Neku didn't think he wanted to get involved if Mr. Hanekoma was actually pulling this maneuver. 

Luckily Joshua gave one last irritated sigh and disappeared with a static noise, Neku frowning in confusion. “Uh, I'll probably regret asking, but is everything okay?”

Mr. Hanekoma waved a hand, brushing off whatever obvious problem there was. “Nothing to concern yourself over.”

Neku somehow doubted that considering it was the Composer and Producer of Shibuya who seemed locked in some kind of intense argument but Neku really didn't want to get involved so he shrugged it off. UG matters were UG matters and he was willing to let the UG handle them.

\- - - - 

By the end of the week, Neku was pulling out his hair. Mr. Hanekoma still wasn't talking to Joshua and Joshua was starting to get that look that Neku thought he probably got when he thought destroying Shibuya was a good plan. What was it even over? If they had made it through Joshua's tantrum then what could be so much worse?

When Neku saw that nothing was better and Joshua was really starting to get mad (and Shibuya and Neku didn't need another Joshua tantrum), Neku decided it was his business. There was no way he was going to die again.

“Will you two just cut it out?! What the hell are you so mad about?” For a moment, Neku's mind screamed OH MY GOD I JUST YELLED AT CAT and he considered getting on his knees to beg for forgiveness before Joshua spoke up.

“I would love to move past this if someone wasn't being such a child.”

Mr. Hanekoma's eyes steeled over his sunglasses. “You know why I'm mad.”

They were talking? Neku thought. That was a good sign, right? It seemed like it was the first time they talked in ages.

“It was just once.”

“Once was enough.”

“I've apologized! And when have I ever been known for my apologies? Truly you should be more grateful for my good will when there's nothing to be sorry for.”

“Apologies can't heal all wounds.”

There was a growl under Joshua's breath and Neku wondered if he was going to have to get in the way between these two and whatever fight was going to break out. I really should have a will by now, Neku thought to himself. Beat could have his headphones and Shiki could have whatever else there was to give. Joshua got nothing because it was probably his fault he was going to die in the first place. As always.

“All this over a peppermint latte,” Joshua said, rolling his eyes.

“Starbucks, J. You had to just go to Starbucks.”

Neku felt something break inside once all of this made sense. “Wait, wait. Hold up. This is all over--”

“I wanted a peppermint latte and so I went to Starbucks because they're the only place that has them,” Joshua explained, flipping his hair as he glared at Mr. Hanekoma. “Someone took it rather harshly.”

“You don't just help my competition. You don't just go for someone else's beans. You got me in my heart and my pride.”

“All of this over an overpriced coffee, Sanae. Really?”

They kept squabbling and Neku could only stare in disbelief before he put his hands in his hair, tugging at the locks with a grunt before shaking his head. “I gotta bounce. Note to self: start going to Dunkin' Donuts.” He left the shop without anything else said. His life was safe for another day and if Shibuya wouldn't be destroyed in the morning, Neku was fine just letting the two work it out themselves.

Joshua and Mr. Hanekoma stopped, looking over to where the teen was.

“Well, at least you didn't betray me that badly.”

“Please. There are some lows I would never reach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry and also I am a fan of both DD and Starbucks.


End file.
